fictioncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Stewart
Jackson Rod Stewart '(born May 27, 1988) is the older brother of Miley Stewart and is often pictured as the friend of Hannah Montana. http:// Jackson is often the comic relief of the series, making jokes often. He's an indifferent student, more fond of video games, girls, and food than he is of schoolwork. He works at Rico's Surf Shop and drives a red "girl's car" that he purchased for himself. His storylines often form a comedic subplot during the show. Jackson is very much interested in sports, playing volleyball on the school team. According to Miley, he goes to baseball games once a week which indicates that he likes the Los Angeles Dodgers. He also likes the Los Angeles Lakers which is indicated when he tells Miley that she makes him miss both the baseball and the basketball game. He also enjoys watching the Tennesee Titans football games with his Dad. He likes taking challenges, beating the world record for pogo-jumping by four hours. Jackson has a problem with sugary foods. Jackson says that it began when he was 8 at Easter. Robbie Ray mentioned a Halloween several years before when Jackson ate too much candy, and Robbie had clocked Jackson on his rollerblades in a Yoda costume at 58 mph. Although he doesn't do well in school, Jackson is very clever, coming up with schemes that benefit himself and sometimes Miley. This includes when Miley had a sinus infection and he sold the tissues online (used by Hannah Montana for $37.95). In one of Miley's nightmares he became pop sensation Bucky Kentucky although everybody says he has the voice of a dying walrus. He is also really good at impressions including Elvis Presley, the Godfather, and Ozzy Osbourne. Miley and Jackson have a typical sibling relationship. It is proven that he really loves her because he keeps her secret and even posed as Hannah's boyfriend. They fight constantly but can work together when it is good for them both. He has become especially sensitive about his height since Miley has now grown taller than him, and occasionnaly refers to him as "Little Buddy." Jackson's favorite relative is their grandmother, Mamaw who treats him as her favorite. Although he and his father get along, his father often dotes on Miley, helping her get out of difficult situations and letting Jackson deal with himself, then saying he should have listened when he never said anything in the first place. Most likely because she followed him into singing while Jackson is tone deaf. From time to time, to amuse himself, he will sing Hannah songs with lyrics of his own devising. Jackson is also skilled at plumbing. He is played by Jason Earles http:// Jackson's best friend during season 1 was Cooper. In season 2 he became friends with Thor. He also has an antagonistic friendship with Rico, his boss. Although Oliver and Jackson aren't best friend's, they are seen hanging out a few times. http:// *'Nina - The hairdresser who pulled a prank on Jackson while "cutting" his hair. It's My Party And I'll Lie If I Want To. *'Olivia' - Cooper's sister who likes Jackson, but she tells Cooper she doesn't. I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't *'Becky' - A girl who is dubbed "Brainless Becky" (by Thor) and "Brainless, Bodacious Becky" (by Jackson). Thor mixed her up with several other Beckies, "Bucktooth Becky" and "Becky With The Bad-Breath." Get Down Study-udy-udy *'Julie' - Jackson tells her he is a professional motorcyclist, but she doesn't believe him. He tries to trick her into thinking he's fixing his motorcycle by using the blender. She is seen walking out the beach bathroom. *'Jenny' - A girl who Jackson is taking to Hannah Montana concert, but is never seen. I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak *'Hannah Montana' - Jackson has an odd relationship with Hannah Montana. He was first Hannah's boyfriend (they were known as Jacksannah) My Boyfriend's Jackson & There's Gonna Be Trouble. In the very next episode We Are Family: Now Get Me Some Water!, he became Hannah's assistant, and he is mentioned as Hannah's friend in various episodes, including Bye Bye Ball (which shows a defaced poster of Hannah hanging in his room). *'Natasha' A girl whom Rico hired to fire Jackson for selling cheap water. Achy Jakey Heart, Part One *'Sienna Grace' A girl who Jackson was going to take to the Panic! at the Disco concert. He couldn't go because he was grounded. You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party *'Heather Truscott' - Jackson comments that he would like to see Lilly's mom in the hot tub, but is overheard by Heather. He was the first one to make a comment about Lilly's mom being hot. Lilly's Mom Has Got It Goin' On *'Lilly Truscott' In Season 3 he developes a crush on her and vice versa. But it's revealed at the end that it was all just a dream. However it's unknown how Jackson actually feels about Lilly.